Crimin4l Numb3rs
by Valerie Vancollie
Summary: A new criminal element has arrived in LA, namely the brothers Eppes! This fic is not a crossover with Criminal Minds.
1. Conversation

**_Crimin4l Numb3rs: Conversation_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Characters_: Don, David

_Rating_: G

_Summary_: A new criminal element has arrived in L.A..

_Spoilers_: None

_Note_: 1) This drabble is the first in a series of drabbles called **_Crimin4l Numb3rs_**. I consider each drabble, or chapter as calls them, to be a seperate fic. I am choosing to post them as one story here to prevent my bio page from getting cluttered and to take any guesswork out of the correct order to read the drabbles.  
2)The idea for this series was given to me by fanfictionrules who got it from alleskleber. I'd like to thank both of them for the awesome idea.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own Don Eppes, David Sinclair or any other of the _Numb3rs_ characters, items or situations. I only lay claim to the original aspects of the fic.

* * *

"My client came here voluntarily to answer questions, not to be interrogated!"

"Your client is a suspect in an ongoing investigation," David retorted.

"Based on what evidence?"

"We have several solid leads."

"No, you don't," the suspect stated calmly, his entire posture relaxed; confident. "Or I'd have been arrested and placed in an interrogation room."

David turned his head slightly to meet the dark fathomless gaze, forcing himself not to flinch under the weight of it. "Really?" he demanded, attempting to remain in control of the conversation.

"Yes. It's standard procedure."

"And you'd know all about that given your past, wouldn't you? Not to mention exactly how to plan and execute an attack as complex as Tuesday's."

"All right, that's enough. We are done here," the lawyer declared as he put his legal pad in his briefcase and rose to his feet before turning to face his client, tone respectful. "Sir?"

Don Eppes slowly stood up and smiled smugly at Agent Sinclair. "It's been a pleasure talking with you," he taunted before he turned and strode confidently out of the room, forcing agents to make way for him as he crossed the bull pen on his way to the elevator.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	2. Starting Over

**_Crimin4l Numb3rs: Starting Over_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Characters_: Charlie

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: A critical turning point

_Spoilers_: _Uncertainty Principle_, _All's Fair_, _Longshot_

_Timeline_: Although this is the second story in the series (and should be read second), chronologically it takes place long before "Conversation."

* * *

Dr. Charles Eppes threw the math journal he was attempting to read aside and sighed in frustration. He wasn't used to having such a hard time reaching a decision. Most of his life had been laid out for him since he was three years old. The schools, tutors, advanced classes, colleges, PhD program, and post-doc work all flowed smoothly and easily from one to the next. He had never had to stop and think about it, had just gone along with it. He only ever needed to suppress one desire, one fantasy, that kept recurring but which he knew to be wrong.

Yet now, now he wasn't so sure anymore despite what he'd told his brother upon getting out of the hospital. Charlie had believed that he could just return to his old life, to what he'd done before the accident, and that Don would go do the same. The only difference being that they'd have to decide where to meet for the holidays now that their parents were gone.

If they got together anymore.

Charlie's heart ached at the mere thought that he and Don would simply continue to drift apart, as they had been doing since graduating from high school, until they were nothing more than strangers with shared DNA. No, that couldn't happen. He refused to lose his big brother as well, not now that he'd lost everything else. The thing was, Don would never admit to it if he felt any similar desire, so he would simply have to take the first step and go to him; which meant leaving England and moving to Quantico where Don was currently teaching.

The biggest problem was: could he be near Don when all he wanted to do, all that he had any great desire for anymore, was illegal?

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	3. Humanity

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Humanity**_

_by Valerie Vancollie_

valeriev84 at hotmail dot com

* * *

_Characters_: Megan, Colby, (Don) 

_Rating_: PG 

_Summary_: Megan muses on the complexities of humanity. 

_Spoilers_: _Judgment Call_, _Protest_, _Longshot_

_Timeline_: As before, while this story should be read as the third one in the series, chronologically it takes place shortly before _Conversation_ and long after _Starting Over_.

* * *

Megan Reeves sighed as she looked at the file. She should be happy; she had more information than normal to compile a profile with, but the source of the intel bothered her. It came from the FBI databank, the personnel (or former personnel) databank. 

"Eppes was a tactical instructor at Quantico." 

"What?!" Colby demanded, shocked. "Let's hope he didn't know his material very well." 

"No, let's hope he did. Better to have one well-informed criminal than a slew of poorly trained agents." 

"True," Colby admitted, hesitating. "I guess you were right about the similarities in the backgrounds of agents and criminals." 

"But that's just it, there's nothing in Eppes' past to even suggest this!" 

"And in his father's file?" 

"Alan Eppes was suspected of working to overthrow the government, though the group claims to have been peaceful protestors. It doesn't fit with Eppes' crimes." 

"What's going on then? Why did he turn against the Bureau?" 

"He's hasn't, not really. Yes, he's taken to crime, but he hasn't targeted the Bureau. In fact, the early crimes he's suspected of weren't in our jurisdiction. He seems to have been quite careful about that." 

"So why kill the cop in Illinois?" 

"I don't know. It doesn't fit his style. Something must have happened, something unexpected." 

"More unexpected than an agent turning criminal?" 

"Something," Megan mused thoughtfully. 

It simply didn't fit; not the way it normally did. Don Eppes was one of those complexities that had originally fascinated her so about human nature. He fell outside of the normal behavior patterns for both agents and the criminals they normally saw. There was something she was missing, some critical pieces of information that would explain why such a promising agent who was rising so quickly through the ranks would suddenly abandon his career and principles.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	4. Learning

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Learning**_

_by Valerie Vancollie_

valeriev84 at hotmail dot com

* * *

_Characters_: Ian Edgerton, David, Megan, Colby 

_Rating_: PG 

_Summary_: Edgerton briefs the L.A. team on the brothers Eppes. 

_Spoilers_: None 

_Timeline_: This drabble takes place after _Conversation_.

* * *

"The thing to take away from this session is that we are dealing with two highly intelligent men," Ian Edgerton declared, looking at the L.A. office agents. "The brothers Eppes don't make many mistakes, and they never, _never_ make the same one twice." 

"They killed that cop in Illinois," David argued. "That was a huge mistake." 

"True, but we can't prove it was them. We can't conclusively prove that they have committed any crime, which is why they are still free." 

"How do you know they are guilty at all?" someone inquired. 

"The trail of crime that follows them, for one," Ian replied, showing a map of the country with a line cutting a random path from Quantico to L.A.. "This marks their route as we've determined it, and this," a series of dots appeared along the line, "marks the crimes they are suspected of. 

"Also, anyone who's spoken with Don Eppes will be in no doubt of his guilt, though he will never explicitly incriminate himself." 

"It's a game to him," Megan stated. "He is confident to the point of arrogance and is toying with us." 

"With me in particular. I have been on his case in some form since it became clear that he was responsible for what had been seen as unrelated crimes. He has taken to taunting me." 

"Not a particularly smart move," Colby commented. 

"Yet he has gotten away with it," Ian replied grudgingly. "The Eppes' crimes are marked by three particular qualities: first, they hit hard targets, ones that are seen as unattainable; second, they are executed with extreme precision; and third, they are relatively big payouts in some form. As I said, they don't make many mistakes and they are making less and less. They are learning and making it harder for us."

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	5. Fantasy

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Fantasy**_

_by Valerie Vancollie_

valeriev84 at hotmail dot com

* * *

_Characters_: Charlie, (Don) 

_Rating_: PG 

_Summary_: Charlie finally realizes a childhood dream. 

_Spoilers_: _Uncertainty Principle_

_Timeline_: This drabble takes place not long after _Starting Over_ and long before _Humanity_.

* * *

Charlie's finger froze over the enter key. This was it. If he did this, there would be no turning back. Was he really ready for this? Ready to risk everything? 

Oh, he didn't doubt what he was about to do would be entirely undetectable. That wasn't what worried him. Even their experts wouldn't be able to trace it. No, it was Don that worried him. Would Don stand by him when he admitted the truth? Or would he turn him over to his precious Bureau? 

If it were anyone else, Charlie would be able to determine what their decision would be. But Don... Don was different. 

His brother was an enigma and it frustrated him at times. He had more data on Don than on the people he occasionally did problems on and yet he could never seem to predict what Don would do as he did the strangers' actions. 

Don was his personal P vs. NP. 

Charlie didn't think he would turn him in, especially not after what he'd witnessed recently, but he couldn't be sure. Hence his hesitation. He'd felt more alive in the past ten minutes than he had for years. He'd dreamed of testing his math against that of the country's best. He'd fantasized about it when his classmates would tease him about the uselessness of his numbers. 

The mere thought had been enough to fill him with excitement; the illegality of it enticing him. To hack the complex systems supposed to protect all manner of important things from secrets to money to information. It was all there, hidden behind encryptions and firewalls and a myriad of other protections; just waiting for him to extricate. 

But Don... 

What would Don do? 

Charlie looked at the screen, hesitating before he hit the enter key and unleashed havoc.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	6. Third Person

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Third Person**_

_by Valerie Vancollie_

valeriev84 at hotmail dot com

* * *

_Characters_: Ian Edgerton 

_Rating_: PG 

_Summary_: Ian attempts to prove Don's guilt via another means. 

_Spoilers_: None 

_Timeline_: Set between _Fantasy_ and _Humanity_.

* * *

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in," Ian declared as he rested his palms on the tabletop and looked the man in the eye. "I've got enough on you to lock you away for ten to twenty years. Give me what I want and I can ensure that you get significantly less." 

"No, you don't understand; I'm not interested," Donaldson retorted, shaking off his lawyer's placating hand. 

"I strongly advise that you reconsider," the man persisted. 

"No." 

"Are you really willing to take the fall for him? Let him get away while you rot in jail?" Ian demanded. 

"There'd hardly be any fall taking involved," Donaldson reasoned, knowing that it was his own fault that he'd been caught red-handed and was in an FBI interrogation room. The theft itself had been flawlessly organized and executed; he'd screwed it up by attempting to sell his share too early. Besides, he was no snitch, especially not on someone like Don Eppes. 

"Give me Eppes and I will ensure that the DA knows you helped bring in a dangerous and wanted felon," Ian pushed, determined not to let the former Fed slip through his fingers yet again like some ghost. 

"Who?"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	7. Science and or Art

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Science and/or Art**_

_by Valerie Vancollie_

valeriev84 at hotmail dot com

* * *

_Characters_: Ian Edgerton, (Charlie) 

_Rating_: PG 

_Summary_: Edgerton gets briefed on Dr. Charles Eppes. 

_Spoilers_: _Uncertainty Principle_, _Sacrifice_, _All's Fair_, _Longshot_

_Timeline_: Set between _Fantasy_ and _Third Person_.

* * *

"This is Dr. Charles Edward Eppes," Agent Hendricks stated as he brought up a photo of a young man, hardly more than a boy, with a mass of curly hair. "Goes by Charlie." 

"Doctor?" Ian questioned, examining the face. 

"PhD in mathematics. A genius, apparently, turning the science into an art or something like that. He's five years younger than Eppes but they graduated high school together before he flew through college. He was in England for a while but moved to join his brother eight months before Eppes left Quantico." 

"Do we know why?" 

"Not definitively, but my profiler thinks he could have gotten homesick. Charles has spent most of his life with at least one member of his family; his mother even moved across the country to be with him at Princeton. With his parents dead, that leaves only Eppes." 

"So they're traveling together," Ian paused. "Is Dr. Eppes along voluntarily?" 

"It would appear so. The question is whether he's aware of what his brother is doing." 

"Maybe he's helping his brother," Agent Kevlin suggested. 

Agent Martin snorted. "A mathematician help a former Fed commit crime? What's he gonna do, count the number of guards at the bank?"

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	8. Deviation

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Deviation**_

_by Valerie Vancollie_

valeriev84 at hotmail dot com

* * *

_Characters_: Don, Charlie 

_Rating_: PG 

_Summary_: Don's instincts kick in just before a job. 

_Spoilers_: None 

_Timeline_: Set between _Science and/or Art_ and _Third Person_.

* * *

Don's gloved hands tightened on his state-of-the-art binoculars as the slightly off feeling he'd been having all day morphed into a siren, his instincts kicking into full gear. 

The guard hadn't stopped for a cigarette. He _always_ stopped for a cigarette when he reached the outermost point of his rounds. Always. Don had been observing him for three weeks now, scrutinizing his every action, so he should know. Humans were creatures of habit, forming them even when they tried their damnest to avoid them. Then they just created new habits. 

The guard hadn't stopped for a cigarette. 

Anger bubbled to life within Don as he watched the man a few seconds longer, ignoring the impatient shifting of his accomplice beside him. Someone had betrayed them. That or someone's tongue was looser than it should be and the authorities had put two and two together. He'd soon figure out which it was and ensure that it never happened again. 

"Abort," Don snapped into his radio. 

"What?" the incredulous cry by the man next to him was echoed by Donaldson from his position. 

"Fall back." 

"Don, what's going on?" Charlie's voice questioned in his ear. 

"They're expecting us; it's a setup." 

"You're sure?" Donaldson demanded. 

"Positive." 

"How?" the man beside him persisted, not willing to let the matter drop so quickly. 

"Instinct," Don declared as he turned and headed back the way they'd come, disappearing into the inky darkness. "Experience." 

The fact that neither he nor Charlie had received a visit from one of his old colleagues indicated the authorities either didn't know of their involvement or didn't have enough to bring them in. That or Edgerton had learned a few new tricks. A wicked smile crossed Don's face at the thought; if only he should be so lucky.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	9. Future

**_Crimin4l Numb3rs: Future_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Characters_: Don, (Charlie)

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: Don. Bar. Beer. Disbelief.

_Spoilers_: None

_Timeline_: Set between _Fantasy_ and _Science and/or Art_.

_Note_: MPDC stands for Metropolitan Police Department of the District of Columbia.

* * *

Don couldn't believe it.

He just _could not_ believe it.

Charlie... a criminal.

For that's what his little brother had admitted to, criminal activity. To being the one MPDC were after.

God, he couldn't believe it. Knocking back the beer, Don signaled the bartender for another one, ignoring the look the man gave him as he glanced at the empty glasses beside him.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? Arrest Charlie?

That was what it came down to. Technically he should arrest his little brother. Or, at the very least, report his confession to MPDC.

But... it was Charlie. His little brother. The annoying, selfish, irritating, arrogant, stubborn, genius, younger brother. The one he'd sworn to protect despite the cost to himself.

So, what now? Where did that leave him? He couldn't stay with the Bureau, not if he wanted to protect Charlie. But did he really want to leave it? Leave everything he had worked so hard for and trade it for that which he'd sought to eradicate?

Don frowned as he shoved the empty glass alongside its siblings. He was still far too sober to be contemplating this.

Perhaps it was time for something stronger?

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	10. Travel

**_Crimin4l Numb3rs: Travel_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Characters_: Charlie, (Don)

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: Even master criminals need a vacation.

_Spoilers_: None

_Timeline_: Set between _Science and/or Art_ and _Deviation_.

* * *

Charlie stopped as he finally caught sight of his brother. He had just gotten back from a snorkeling expedition and was eager to show his older brother the seashells he'd found; two in particular were gorgeous examples of a natural Fibonacci spiral.

Don, it seemed, had wasted little time getting to know new people. Although his older brother had started the day off waterskiing, he was currently leaning against the outdoor bar talking with not one, but two stunning bikini clad women. His smile was one that Charlie was more than familiar with; it was the one Don always gave beautiful women. The one they seemed completely unable to resist.

The smile his mother used to say could brighten an entire room in an instant.

With a smile of his own, Charlie quickly walked out of sight. His plan appeared to be working. Don had been wound far too tight lately and needed to relax before something gave.

Especially after Chicago...

Charlie violently shoved the memory from his mind.

The important thing was that Don was finally unwinding. Though, with three weeks in the Caribbean, he could hardly do anything else. Not with all the sun, sports, drinks and women.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	11. Possibility, Probability

**_Crimin4l Numb3rs: Possibility/Probability_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Characters_: Ian Edgerton 

_Rating_: G

_Summary_: Ian gets assigned to the case.

_Spoilers_: None

_Timeline_: Set between _Future_ and _Science and/or Art_.

* * *

"You requested to see me, Sir?"

"Ah, Ian. Yes. Please come in and take a seat," Special Agent Brandon said, getting up to shake his hand before pointedly closing the door to his office.

"Is something wrong?"

"Potentially. I've got a case that I want you to work."

"Where?" Ian inquired, curiosity piqued.

Normally Brandon let him choose his own cases from the ones assigned to their unit when he wasn't busy training other snipers or assigned to other agencies. The ones he was actually assigned to were generally unique or delicate in some manner.

"That depends on which crime you're considering," Brandon replied, running a weary hand over his face.

"Ah, one of those."

"If only," Brandon retorted before he sighed and tossed a large folder towards his best agent. "I received a call from an old partner of mine at the Chicago office. He's dealing with an unusual bank robbery during the course of which a cop was killed."

"This is his main suspect?" Ian asked looking at the photo clipped to the folder.

A man with intense, dark eyes and equally dark hair stared back at him. Even from the picture, Edgerton could tell that this one had the potential to be a formidable adversary.

"Hendricks believes so. The thing is, the more he digs, the more he suspects that the man may be behind a series of unsolved crimes stretching across multiple states."

"And?" Ian asked, wondering why his boss was so reticent.

"And he used to be one of us," Brandon finished, eyes glued to the photo.

"An agent?!"

"Yes. Do you see why I want you on this? If there's even the possibility of it, it needs to be handled with the utmost care. And if Hendricks thinks it's him, then it probably is."

* * *

**Well, this drabble continues the thread that was started in _Humanity_ and which continued in _Learning_ and _Travel_. All I'll say about the Chicago event is that Megan is correct in thinking that she's missing something. There is more involved then is obvious at this moment.**

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	12. Margaritas, Cinco de Mayo

**_Crimin4l Numb3rs: Margaritas/Cinco de Mayo_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Characters_: Don, Billy Cooper

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: Sometimes justice requires a little rule bending. Little by little...

_Spoilers_: _Man Hunt_

_Timeline_: I have now created a Master List for this series which lists all of the drabbles for the series in both the order they appeared and in chronological order. It can be found on my LiveJournal, the link for which is in my profile. This drabble is set before _Starting Over_ and is the earliest drabble to date.

* * *

"Aren't you glad that we did it?" Billy inquired as they passed a group of laughing children, whom their newly acquired fugitive's eyes followed down the street.

"Yes," Don admitted as he gave Groening a slight shove.

The adrenaline still coursing through his body from the chase and the stinging from his bruised face overrode any sense of guilt for what they'd done. Though it would probably come later when he thought about it.

It _was_ illegal.

Yet this close to the border many towns were celebrating Cinco de Mayo and Don shuddered to think of Groening loose any longer among the crowds. The man was a sexual predator and his tastes ran to the very young.

Still, if the woman complained...

"Don't worry about her," Coop chastised, effortlessly reading him. "Didn't you see the number of empty margarita bottles on the floor? No way she'll remember us."

Don knew that didn't make it legal, but the photos from Groening's file left no doubt of the man's evil and he knew they'd done the right thing.

Which did nothing to explain the odd thrill he'd felt when he'd given in or the strange exhilaration that coursed through him even now.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble! Leave a review or send me an e-mail. Thanks.**


	13. Luck

**_Crimin4l Numb3rs: Luck_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Characters_: Colby, Ian Edgerton, Megan, David, (Don)

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: Don welcomes Ian to LA.

_Spoilers_: None

* * *

"Uh, Edgerton?" Colby began hesitantly as he stopped by the cubicle where Ian and Megan were sitting.

"Yes?" Ian replied, looking up at the nervous agent, seeing Megan and David's attention also piqued.

"I grabbed everyone's mail on my way and I found this," Colby said, holding up an expensive looking, cream colored envelope.

Ian's eyes narrowed in recognition before he snarled, "That bastard!" as he snatched the letter from the younger agent's hand and tore it open.

"What is it?" David inquired, startled at the sudden anger.

"It's from Eppes," Colby explained.

"He sends you cards?" Megan questioned incredulously, adding this new display of arrogance to her profile.

"Every time I rejoin the case," Ian stated, crumpling the card in his hand.

"Careful, that's evidence!" David exclaimed.

"Ha! We should be so lucky. Here, see."

Megan and Colby crowded around David to read over his shoulder.

_Hello Ian, _

_I've heard you're in LA, working on hunting down those responsible for the recent specialized crime spree. _

_Goodie, goodie. _

_I would wish you luck with your hunt, but, well... quite simply I don't believe in that kind of luck. _

_Welcome to LA, I hope you enjoy it here. _

_Sincerely, _

_Don Eppes_

* * *

**I've been having a lot of trouble uploading stuff to this site recently. I keep getting error messages saying that the file I'm trying to upload is empty. Does anyone know what is going on or how to avoid it? Thanks.**


	14. Time

**_Crimin4l Numb3rs: Time_ **

**_by Valerie Vancollie_ **

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com**

* * *

_Characters_: Charlie 

_Rating_: G

_Summary_: Charlie works to overcome an obstacle.

_Spoilers_: None

_Note: _This series has been nominated in the _Numb3rs Awards_ gen category for best drabble series!

* * *

_Target: 80 seconds._

Charlie stared at the complex algorithms on his laptop screen and then at the expressions he'd written on the whiteboard.

It wasn't enough. Not yet.

_Current Time: 192 seconds._

He needed to bring it down to under 120 seconds to work and under 80 to satisfy Don's obsessive desire for a safety net. He'd made a lot of progress, but it wasn't enough. Not yet.

Charlie frowned, unconsciously bobbing his head to the blaring music. Whoever had written the algorithms was good, very good. He knew he was better.

Besides, it wasn't like the algorithms had been written to prevent what he was doing. They were merely one of several security features designed to protect the museum's vault. A time limit in which several encryption keys and physical locks needed to be opened.

It showed how far Don had come that he thought first of putting the countdown in a continuous loop instead of attempting to find ways to open all the locks in the allocated time.

If he could divide x by 2, it would reduce alpha greatly.

Charlie froze momentarily before rushing to the whiteboard and scribbling another equation upon it.

_Current Time: 105 seconds._

* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble!**


	15. Home

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Home**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

**_Characters_:** Don, (Charlie, Alan, Margaret)

**_Rating_:** G

**_Summary_:** Finally back in L.A., Don and Charlie return home.

**_Spoilers_:** _Protest_

**_Timeline_:** Set between _Third Person_ and _Humanity_. For an up-to-date listing of the chronological order of the drabbles, please see my website.

**_Note_:** Sorry for the wait. Although this part may seem to be a filler at first, there is more here than there seems, especially regarding Don and how he feels about his... uh... occupation.

**

* * *

**

Don sighed as he caught sight of the dust bunnies and dirt on the floor. The Bakers had obviously left angry. Not that he hadn't given them two years notice, twice what the rental contract stipulated. They had always tried to convince them to sell, though, so perhaps they'd banked on keeping the Craftsman.

There was nothing for it. Perhaps he should get a professional cleaning crew to come in before the furniture came out of storage. Then they could have the floor properly polished.

Don shut his eyes as he remembered his parents discussing the upkeep chores of the house. He'd often thought of them since the accident, but now, standing in his childhood home, it seemed more real. The echoes were everywhere; as if their ghosts still lived here.

Perhaps that was why Charlie had gone into the garage instead of coming inside.

Charlie...

Don winced as he thought of what his parents would say if they could see them now. They'd be overjoyed to see them getting along much less working together, but as for what they did... While they'd never approved of the FBI, he somehow doubted they'd be any happier with him taking up crime.  
**

* * *

**

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble!**


	16. Moderation

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Moderation**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

_Characters_: Charlie, (Don)

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: Charlie struggles between logic and emotion as he ponders the opportunities of Chicago.

_Spoilers_: None

_Timeline_: Set between _Future_ and _Possibility/Probability_. For an up-to-date listing of the chronological order of the drabbles, please see my website.

**

* * *

**

Charlie threw the marker down in frustration as he glanced at his list of potential targets. They'd decided yesterday that Chicago would be their next stop on their cross-country trip home and already he had too many options. The city simply had so many opportunities for him and he was loath to eliminate any.

Logically he understood Don's caution; that if they hung around anywhere too long, did too many jobs in one area or attacked certain types of targets, they were more likely to be discovered. It was simple statistics after all.

Yet...

Another part of Charlie screamed in outrage at the very idea of any kind of restraint. He wanted to do it all and do it now, damnit! To prove to everyone that he could successfully penetrate all of those defenses and steal what they protected.

It was a side of him that had been growing, nurtured by each successful job and by the very fact that he'd convinced his elder brother to abandon the Bureau to join him in a life of crime. Strengthened by the knowledge that he'd won.

The fact that it was Don arguing for moderation, however, gave Charlie pause. Not only was Don normally the one to charge fearlessly ahead, but he also knew the system better and knew exactly what to expect. That was why he had already scrubbed a number of possibilities off the list.

The bank, the bank however, he simply couldn't make himself cross off. It wasn't an easy job, either mathematically or tactically, nor was it as big of a payout as some of the other targets, but the temptation was too great. To go up against a system designed by James Herots... he just couldn't leave that.

Which left only one problem:

How to convince Don?  
**

* * *

**

**Here, another drabble in the Chicago story arc. What happened will slowly be unveiled!  
As I mentioned earlier, a potential ending for the series came to me a while back and I wasn't sure whether I liked it or not. Since then I have been wrestling with it and I have finally decided that it is very fitting on a lot of levels even if it is quite different from anything I originally imaged this series as being.  
Why mention this now?  
Well, because this drabble is very much in line with that ending. It fits the theme (not that there weren't already, inadvertent, signs of it in the previous drabbles) and was written intentionally with the ending in mind.  
I only hope people will like it as I expect a mixed bag of reactions when we finally get there (I aim to go for 100 drabbles!)  
Please let me know what you think of this drabble!**


	17. In Another World

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: In Another World**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

_Characters_: Colby, David, (Don)

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: Colby admits to entertaining dangerous thoughts.

_Spoilers_: None

_Timeline_: Set after _Luck_; it is the latest drabble to date. For an up-to-date listing of the chronological order of the drabbles, please see my website.

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder," Colby began distractedly as he glanced through a file.

"Wonder what?" David inquired, looking up.

"What he'd be like if he'd never left the FBI."

"Eppes?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Well," Colby began hesitantly, glancing about. "If you look at some of these reports, like the transcript of Edgerton's interrogation of Donaldson, or the interviews with Eppes' old colleagues and friends, people really like and respect him. Hell, some of them still refuse to belief he's guilty!"

"Would you believe it of your old teammates?"

"Depends on the person in question," Colby replied darkly.

"Yes, well, that aside, there is another possible motivation for Donaldson's refusal to talk. Fear."

"Perhaps. Although have you seen the footage of the interrogation? He didn't seem particularly afraid, merely determined."

"So, what?" David questioned, his voice dropping to a whisper. "You think he'd make a good boss?"

"It just seems that way," Colby admitted uncomfortably. "If the loyalty he inspires is any indication. I mean, wouldn't you want to work for someone like that instead of Sanderson?"

"Edgerton is great to work for," David replied diplomatically.

"Somehow I don't think Eppes is as different from Edgerton as Ian would want him to be."  


* * *

**Please let me know what you think of this drabble!**


	18. Tense

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Tense**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

_Characters_: Don, Ian Edgerton

_Rating_: G

_Summary_: Ian gets an unexpected visitor.

_Spoilers_: None

_Timeline_: Set between _Luck_ and _In Another World_. For an up-to-date listing of the chronological order of the drabbles, please see my website.

* * *

"Agent Edgerton."

Briefly Ian froze, the thought '_Impossible, he wouldn't dare!_' flashing across his mind before he managed to recover and pull himself together, remembering just who he was dealing with. As he slowly turned around, he realized that he should have seen this coming. The man had proven his arrogance and unmitigated gall time and again, so why wouldn't he show up outside the FBI building?

"Mr. Eppes," he stated calmly, catching the slight twitch in the man's lips where he lounged against the railing.

"Oh come now, Edgerton, there's no need to stand on ceremony; not when we both know what you really want to call me," Don replied, amusement tingeing his tone as he regarded the agent over the rim of his sunglasses.

"What do you want, Eppes?"

"Do I need a reason to come visit a friend?"

"I'm not your friend," Ian growled.

"Not even after all the time we've spent together discussing the intricacies of the U.S.'s crime?" Don asked as he straightened. "I thought we'd established a real bond there. Did you get my card?"

"Yes, it decorated the bin quite nicely," Ian replied, regaining his equilibrium.

"Tut, tut, Ian. That wasn't very nice."  
**

* * *

**

**Well, here is the next installment of the series. This particular drabble is one that I wrote almost a year ago to the day. It shows very much why I fell in love with the idea of Don and Charlie as criminals when it was presented to me. Don's arrogance would only have increased from what we see in the series, not to mention his dark side!  
I don't know about you, but I can so picture Don showing up at the FBI building and taunting Ian like this while never saying anything incriminating.  
The next drabble is _Color_ and features Don as well some Margaret from memory snippets.  
I'd also like to thank my wonderful betas!**


	19. Color

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Color**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

_Characters_: Don, Margaret

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: Preparations for a heist trigger old memories.

_Spoilers_: None

_Timeline_: Set between _Deviation_ and _Third Person_. For an up-to-date listing of the chronological order of the drabbles, please see my website.

* * *

_"The nightmares are due to an unresolved internal conflict."_

Don paused before the painting, pretending to study it as the miniature camera hidden in his cuff scanned the security of the coin collection.

_"Internal conflict?" Margaret questioned._

In truth he couldn't see what the fuss was about. It was just a black canvas with red and blue shapes painted onto it.

_"Your son is deeply conflicted and is unable to admit his true desires, even to himself."_

Give him a good old-fashioned painting any day over this modern stuff. Not that he really knew anything about older paintings; other than what they were supposed to be a painting of.

_"Deeply conflicted?" Margaret repeated in disbelief. "He's ten!"_

Though he would bet all the money in their Caribbean accounts that Mrs. Sigmund (_"As in Sigmund Freud, deary!"_) would be able to tell him all about the artist's deepest, darkest, desires simply from his color choices.

_"Don's stubborn attraction to black, red and blue cannot be misinterpreted."_

It still amazed him that his mother, a lawyer, had been desperate enough to take him to a color psychologist.

Sometimes nightmares were just nightmares and sometimes one liked blue simply because it was blue.  
**

* * *

**

**The next drabble is _Surface_ and is about Ian pondering Don.  
I'd also like to thank my wonderful betas!**


	20. Surface

_**Crimin4l Numb3rs: Surface**_

_**by Valerie Vancollie**_

**valeriev84 at hotmail dot com  


* * *

**

_Characters_: Ian Edgerton, (Don)

_Rating_: PG

_Summary_: Edgerton ponders his greatest puzzle and challenge.

_Spoilers_: None

_Timeline_: Set between _Learning_ and _Luck_. For an up-to-date listing of the chronological order of the drabbles, please see my website.

* * *

Ian growled as he observed Eppes' relaxed posture on the tape. He'd read the transcript of Sinclair's interview on the plane, but it said nothing of the man's attitude. It wasn't like it was unexpected, by now it was practically par for the course; it would be abnormal for Eppes to be anything but poised when interacting with LEOs. That didn't make it any easier to watch.

Or any less grating.

While it was unfortunate that he'd missed the interview, Edgerton knew better than to think he'd have been able to alter the outcome. He'd gone enough rounds with Eppes to know that the interrogation room wasn't where he'd catch him, but that didn't mean he wouldn't watch all the footage he could get his hands on. It provided him with a ton of information on the man, especially when he didn't realize he was being filmed, or before he'd had a need to hide his true self.

Inevitably, Ian found himself drawn to Eppes' eyes. Despite the fact that he didn't believe in the whole 'window to the soul' clich, he knew from experience that eyes could often be very telling. Yet, whether calculating, cold or smoldering, Eppes revealed little other than what he wanted to these days.

In the past...

In the past, however, his eyes had revealed a wealth of information. From the joy and pride on his graduation, to the determination and intelligence in his classes, to the mischief and playfulness with his brother, they told Ian a whole story. They told him about the man behind the mask. The man behind his toughest case.

The man he was determined to bring down.

Slowly he was learning just who Don Eppes was and how he thought. When he did, he'd use it lock him away forever.  
**

* * *

**

**The next drabble is _Survival_ and will probably focus on Don during the crucial moment of the Chicago debacle. I saw _probably_ because it isn't written yet and thus could change even though I don't think it will.  
I'd also like to thank my wonderful betas!**


End file.
